The proper taking of certain types of medication requires a regimen that schedules tablets for several times a day. For those who are primarily at one location this is not as difficult as for those who are frequently away from their home. Thus, various designs have been developed for persons taking daily medication in forms of tablets and capsules which enable them to carry a quantity of the tablets on their person while away from home. Such containers and packages have also been designed to assist the person in remembering whether or not he has taken his two, three or four tablets a day. In some instances this has been done by a simple paperboard chart bearing the days and times right on the package adjacent the individual dosages. However, such packages have generally been designed in an unattractive manner, primarily because of the tablets or capsules that are easily visible to others as the person takes the package from his pocket or purse. Thus, a need has been recognized for an inexpensive and refillable tablet package which is attractive and will also protect the tablets as well as providing an easy means for indicating when the last tablet was consumed.